1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device, an address change notification method, and an address change notification program. The present invention is suitable for application to, for example, but is not limited to, a network system that is established so that a camera located in a specific location can be accessed from an external personal computer via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, network systems have been proposed which can allow a user in a distant location to access a security camera located in a user's home from an external personal computer via the Internet to visually check video footage captured by the security camera (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-101330).
In the personal computer, when an Internet protocol (IP) address of the security camera is specified on a Web browser, video footage currently being captured by the security camera is received via the Internet and is displayed on a monitor.
In such communication via the Internet, a system called Domain Name System (DNS) is generally used. In the DNS, an IP address having random numbers as large as 32 bits is converted into a domain name that is intelligible and discernable to a person. This allows a user to easily access a desired IP address by performing a simple operation, that is, merely by inputting a domain name on a Web browser, without being conscious of the IP address.
In general, when a security camera is to be connected to the Internet, the security camera does not have a fixed global IP address and a dynamic global IP address is used. The dynamic global IP address is assigned by a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server of an Internet service provider (ISP) at a predetermined time such as when the security camera is connected to the Internet.
Since a global IP address is dynamically assigned, if the global IP address is frequently changed, the mapping relationship between the global IP address and the domain name is updated in the DNS every time the change occurs, and such a process is time-consuming.
If a domain name based on a fixed global IP address is obtained, it is possible to access the security camera at any time using the same domain name. However, this involves high cost for registration, maintenance management, or the like, and is not suitable for personal use.
In the network systems, therefore, accessing the security camera involves correctly inputting a global IP address which is changed from time to time to make a connection request, leading to a problem that may cause a user to perform a time-consuming operation.
In order to solve the problem, recently, a system called Dynamic Domain Name System (DDNS) has been available. The DDNS is a system that allows mapping between a global IP address which is dynamically changed and a domain name on the Internet.
For example, it is assumed that a DDNS server having a domain named “ABC.co.jp” exists and a domain name “xxx.ABC.co.jp” is assigned to a personal security camera.
In this example, when a user inputs the domain name “xxx.ABC.co.jp” in an address input field in order to access the security camera via the Internet from an external personal computer, the DDNS server having the domain named “ABC.co.jp” converts the domain name into a global IP address mapped and registered with the domain name “xxx.ABC.co.jp” to allow connection to the security camera assigned the global IP address.
In other words, each time the global IP address assigned to the security camera is changed, the DDNS server updates the registered mapping relationship between the domain name and the global IP address. Thus, instead of the global IP address, the domain name of the security camera can be used.
In a home, a single global IP address may often be used for a security camera and a plurality of other network terminals such as a notebook-shaped mobile personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “mobile PC”) via a router.
In this case, the router that is assigned the global IP address assigns a private IP address to the security camera located in the home. The security camera is accessed with the global IP address on the Internet using a port forwarding function on the router used as a gateway.
The port forwarding function is a function that allows access to a specific port number of a router from the Internet to be forwarded to, for example, a security camera in a home having a specific private IP address. The port forwarding function allows the security camera to be also used as a Web server via the Internet.